


Couch Snuggles

by orphan_account



Series: Merry Christmas Prompt [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise mistletoe attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

"Merry Christmas!" Kaoru stepped aside and allowed Kyoya to come inside the large manor. Kyoya unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"It's good to see you, Kaoru," Kyoya nodded to him and stepped inside, taking off his suede coat and handing it to a maid. Kaoru took his hand and pulled him down the hallway towards the den where the rest of the hosts were.

"You're late as it is, Kyo! We can't waste any more time!" Kaoru threw over his shoulder at the startled raven-haired man. He pulled him through the doorway to the den where the room was toasty and alight with the burning fire. The rest of the hosts sat around the fire, chatting quietly amongst themselves on the couches. Kaoru led Kyoya to a seat and sat down nearly in his lap.

Hikaru stood from his spot on Tamaki's lap. "Everyone's here! Let's start the gift exchange!" he announced.

***

Long after the group had exchanged gifts, eaten dinner, and gone to have drinks, Kaoru laid in Kyoya's arms, giggling. They had gone back to the den to lie with each other on the couch by the warm fire. Kaoru looked up at the ceiling and smirked softly. He could faintly make out a small plant dangling from the ceiling. He silently thanked his brother for the stupidity that was most likely his idea. He leaned up and placed a kiss on Kyoya's lips, making the man jump out of his thoughts.

"What was that for?" he asked gently. He wasn't complaining, by any means. Kaoru grinned cheekily and pointed up at the mistletoe.

"Oh. That's why."


End file.
